Perfect Timing
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Harry and Ginny admit their true feelings; what will happen next?


Ginny stared into the night, and watched as the frost danced across the window pane of her bedroom. She reached out and ran her fingers across the cold window smiling as she thought of what happened in her room just the night before.

_On the Night Prior..._

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry had just finished eating supper and were sitting quietly at the table. "I think we should head up to bed, Arthur," Molly Weasley said with a smile as she put her hand lightly on her husband's arm. Arthur nodded his head and the two left.

That just left Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione (considering everyone else had moved out by now). Ron and Hermione were still avoiding the obvious sexual tension between them. "What Ronald?" Hermione demanded as Ron stared lustfully at her.

"What?" Ron asked looking around nervously. The two continued to banter on and fuss over what Ronald was staring at.

Ginny looked over at Harry and rolled her eyes with a bit of a smirk. She looked at him and nodded to the stairs. Harry nodded thankful to just get away and he and Ginny stood up and went to hang out in Ginny's room.

Ginny sat on her bed and Harry took a seat in the nearby desk chair. "I don't know how you dealt with that while you were away," Ginny laughed, shaking her head lightly. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Ginny looked down at her feet, trying to avoid the tension in the room. "Can I ask you something?" Harry finally asked.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Of course." He knew he could ask her anything, but this was a bit different than anything he'd ever asked her and felt as though he should ask her permission. It just seemed polite.

Ginny noted soemthing seemed off in Harry's toned and she leaned closer to him and put a hand on his thigh, "Anything. You know that, anything." she put emphasis on the final word and Harry nodded his head.

"Um... okay," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "what'sthemostyou'veeverdonewithaguy," he managed to say it all in one breath.

She looked up at him and smiled, "A little personal, don't you think, Potter?" she asked playfully.

The smile on her face broadened the smile on his come to life. He watched as she began thought of the question. He studied her features, the way she bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling before giggling. "How do I know you won't go and tell Ron everything I say?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't," he replied casually. Ginny gave him a micheivious look and then smiled.

"Well, if you ever did that, I'd give the hardes bat bogey hex that anyone's ever been hit with," she laughed flirtaciously. There was a short silence before Ginny continued. "Well I guess it was with Dean, before we had our short relationship," she began. "He felt up under my shirt before I stopped it," she told him. "What about you, Potter?" she asked with sly smirk.

Harry laughed, "Um, the most I ever did, I did with you." The idea of holding Ginny made all the blood rush to the south.

"Oh," she said rather awkwardly. "Now it's my turn to ask you something: Do you ever think about the way things used to be?"

He laughed nervously and looked up at her, "Honestly, all the time."

"Me too," she admitted taking his hand and pulling him to the bed, "You know, sometimes I wish we could relive some of those moments." She forced out a laugh and blushed violently. Before she knew what she was doing, she lunged at Harry.

Harry unconsciously put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer as their lips connected. The kiss wasn't gentle, but the total opposite. It was passionate and sexy. As the kiss deepened, Ginny wrapped her leg around Harry's waist.

Harry pushed her away for a moment and looked at her, "I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said leaning his head against hers.

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

"Prove it," he whispered seductively into her ear. She giggled and let out a small growl before grabbing the sides of Harry's face and crashing her lips to his. Harry let his hands snake their way around her thin waist, and deepened the kiss by licking her lip and allowing his tongue to flirt with hers. She smiled at the contact and ran her finger into the tresses of his hair, pulling it when she got especially excited.

As they kissed, the slowly moved in a lying position, with Harry pinning Ginny gently to the bed. She could feel how excited he was getting and slowly slid her hand from his hair to his pulsing member. She ran her fingers lightly over his member through his pants. As she worked her magic he decided to play the same little game, and work his own magic. He let one of his hands slip up under her shirt, while the other rubbed her. After eliciting a throaty moan from her he brought his lips down to her breast and moved her clothing out of the way. He then took one of her breasts into his mouth and played with her nipple. She let out another moan of pleasure.

Ginny then let her hands slip into his pants to touch him with her bare hand. As she does so she can hear Harry's breath catching in his throat. She smiled viciously and when Harry was finished with her breasts she pushed him down onto the bed. She straddled him and smiled before unzipping and removing his pants. She did it slowly and tantalizingly, and when he removed it she lowered her mother to his member and licked and sucked him.

Just as he was about to let go he leaned up, "Not like this," he begged breathlessly. She smiled and he used this opportunity to remove the last of her clothing and she did the same to him. They were both nude in front of one another and they took a moment to take it in. They were really going to do this.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and smiled, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him gently, "I'm positive."

He smiled and kissed her again, waiting for a moment at her entrance. He had heard it would hurt her, and he didn't want to do that, but he knew he had no choice. "It's gonna hurt," he warned before pushing into her. Her eyes teared up and Harry heard a small tear, and then stopped for a moment so she would become accustom to him.

He continued when she nodded her head, his thrusts were rhythmic and before either knew it they were exploding together. Harry rolled over and laid next to her on the small bed. "Wow," was all he could manage to say.

She turned to him and smiled, "Wow." They shared a kiss before she nestled against him and fell asleep.

Back to the Next Day...

He wasn't there when she woke up, but she knew he must have his reasons. After sitting in bed, replaying the night before, she decided to go down stairs. Harry was down there and she avoided his eye contact. She wasn't sure if he was regretting last night, and if he was she didn't want to see his face or him see the hurt on hers.

"Good Morning, Darling," her father said as she took her seat beside her mother.

Ginny said nothing, just simply smiled. She stared intently at her breakfast until she felt someone lightly kicking her shins. "Ouch," she said looking up to see who it was. Her eyes met the emerald green eyes of a certain black haired boy. He looked at her and motioned his head to the other rooom, and mouthed, "Can I talk to you?".

Ginny nodded her head and pretended to excuse herself, stating that she wasn't hungry. Her mother offered to make her chocolate chip pancakes and she reluctantly agreed and left the room.

"Mum is making me pancakes, so I can't talk long. What's up?" she asked nonchalantly. Harry chuckled and then looked up at her.

"Are we pretending last night didn't happen?" he asked her, hurt evident in his eyes.

"That's up to you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Harry, I've loved you since I was eleven years old and...," Ginny was unable to finish her sentence, and was cut off by the sweet, soft lips of Harry.


End file.
